2024 Pacific hurricane season
The 2024 Pacific hurricane season was an above average season which had many records broken and Shattered many records. Seasonal Summary The 2024 Pacific hurricane season was a record breaking and shattering season. It bore some similarities to the 1992 Pacific hurricane season. Except the 2024 pacific season had at least one Category-5 storm, where-as 1992 did not. This season saw up to 27 Tropical/Subtropical Cyclones, 24 of which become Named Tropical/Subtropical Storms, 16 of which became hurricanes, one of which was in the central pacific, something not seen since 2016. And an additional and record tying 11 became major hurricanes of Category-3 or higher, which was last season in the 2015 season. This season broke a couple of records. Hurricane Rosa tied the record for 2nd strongest Eastern Pacific hurricane, Tied with 1997's Hurricane Linda as a 185 mph but had a slightly lower pressure of 900 mbar. It also broke the eastern pacific record for maintaining Category-5 status for 72 to 78 hours. Hurricane Daniel became one of the first storms to survive long enough in a far north movement to make landfall in california as a still fully tropical storm with a record strong windspeed (for the eastern pacific and west coast) of 70 mph (110 km/h). This shattered the previous record held by the Norman of 1978, which was only a weak Tropical Depression at its california landfall. Hurricane Aletta's Category-4 peak intensity was one of the earliest and strongest May major hurricanes on record. And this season also marked the 2nd pacific hurricane season to use the 'Z' name, Zeke, which attained Category-1 hurricane status in Mid-November. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2018 till:24/05/2018 color:C4 text:Aletta from:23/05/2018 till:28/05/2018 color:C2 text:Bud from:31/05/2018 till:02/06/2018 color:TS text:Carlotta from:14/06/2018 till:16/06/2018 color:TD text:Four-E from:21/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 color:C5 text:Daniel barset:break from:04/07/2018 till:08/07/2018 color:TS text:Emilia from:14/07/2018 till:19/07/2018 color:TS text:Fabio from:15/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:C2 text:Gilma from:18/07/2018 till:24/07/2018 color:C1 text:Hector from:26/07/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:C4 text:Ileana barset:break from:01/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:C3 text:John from:06/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C4 text:Kristy from:14/08/2018 till:02/09/2018 color:C4 text:Lane from:19/08/2018 till:22/08/2018 color:TS text:Miriam from:24/08/2018 till:10/09/2018 color:C5 text:Norman barset:break from:30/08/2018 till:03/09/2018 color:TS text:Olivia from:04/09/2018 till:11/09/2018 color:C2 text:Pewa from:09/09/2018 till:18/09/2018 color:C3 text:Paul from:18/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:C5 text:Rosa from:21/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:C4 text:Sergio barset:break from:28/09/2018 till:02/10/2018 color:TS text:Tara from:03/10/2018 till:07/10/2018 color:TS text:Vicente from:10/10/2018 till:21/10/2018 color:C4 text:Willa from:19/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:TS text:Yolanda from:31/10/2018 till:02/11/2018 color:TD text:Twenty-Four-E barset:break from:07/11/2018 till:08/11/2018 color:TD text:Two-C from:12/11/2018 till:20/11/2018 color:C1 text:Zeke bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season totals. The figures in parentheses are for storms in the Central Pacific basin west of 140°W; those not in parenthesis are for the Eastern Pacific basin. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons